<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t take a day off for one mission? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313955">Can’t take a day off for one mission?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Au Kohaku is good early on., Au where Kagome and gang still haven’t collected all shards, Au where Sota share the same power as Kagome, No Slash, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Sorry first chapter really short.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sota’s just got back home from a long day, he didn’t ask for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohaku/Sota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t take a day off for one mission?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sota-“</p><p>The slam of bookbag almost hit but the sword pierced through.</p><p>“That’s my college books!” Sota shouted in annoyance. He shoved him away and grumbled at the books.</p><p>Kohaku put his sword away. “I’m sorry about your valuables, more importantly that move wasn’t sufficient.”</p><p>Sota threw his bookbag on ground. “More importantly? Your not in feudal era to be waving your sword around.”</p><p>“It’s not a sword.”</p><p>“I don’t care!” I have work tomorrow and classes, don’t have time to deal with this.</p><p>Kohaku blinked. “We’ll be back on time. I just need your expertise.”</p><p>“Ask my sister.”</p><p>Kohaku sighed and moved around him. “Sota, I always do but this is personal mission.”</p><p>“I have to study.”</p><p>Kohaku rolled his eyes for a split second.</p><p>“I’m seriously studying this time, big test tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sota, baddies know already your power just like Kagome Sempai.” He explains.“The shards much more important.”He walks away.</p><p>“What are you doing? Your not living here until my test finishes.” Sota asks.</p><p>“Why not? It saves time of coming back.” Kohaku says. He winced at his arm tight around his back and shoved out the door.</p><p>“You want someone to babysit you, ask my sister. I don’t have the energy like she does.” Sota slams the door on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>